


Latte Art

by tudou4646



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Theo, Robin is soft, Robin loves Theo's freckles, Theo loves Robin's gap tooth, They are all normal, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: Theo and the Fright Club often go to Dr. Cereberus' Coffee Shop. When there is a cute new barista, Theo falls head over heels.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SHIP!!! I wanted to contribute to the Theo and Robin fics and hope you all enjoy!

Theo couldn’t believe that the day his friends didn’t come with him to Dr. Cee’s Coffee Shop was the day the new boy started working. And by new boy, Theo meant probably the cutest boy in the he had ever seen. 

It all started when Theo, in line, and was checking his messages on his phone for who knows how long when he heard someone clearing their throat. Theo looked up to see the line gone and the barista, aka, the new boy standing there. Theo took a few shuffled steps forward, trying not to stare but failing. The new boy, with a name tag reading “Robin” had brown hair with bright green streaks with a red cap over it. When he smiled, he revealed a slight gap between his front teeth and Theo could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. 

Theo was too busy trying to not obviously stare when Robin gave a small, awkward laugh and a little wave. 

“Um hi? I’m Robin. What can I get you?”

With that question, delivered in a shy voice, Theo managed to snap to attention.

“Oh uh...I’ll have a latte with cinnamon,” Theo said, defaulting to his favorite drink when he needed to get school work done.

“Sure,” Robin replied, punching in the order. “For here or to go?”

“For here,” Theo said and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a five and handed it to Robin. “You can keep the change.”

As Theo said this, he tried to come off as confident and with that that spacey, weird vibe he was giving off a few seconds ago while trying not to be obvious as he practically ogled Robin.

Robin gave a surprised look, like he wasn’t expecting any tips or anything but it then quickly changed into a beaming smile as he said, “Thank you, and may I ask your name?”

Theo was too busy enjoying the smile on Robin’s face to hear anything, and only vaguely registered that Robin saying something.

“Mmmm what?” He said, blinking away from that adorable gap and looking to Robin’s brown eyes. 

Robin laughed at this and Theo decided that he wanted to hear that soft musical laugh again.

“I said, what’s your name? So I can call it out when it’s done.”

“Theo!” Theo said a little too loudly and a little too enthusiastically now that he knew what Robin wanted.

Robin gave another laugh, “Okay Theo, I’ll let you know when it’s done.”

With that, Robin turned away to make the drink while Theo was mentally slapping himself. Why did he have to make such a fool of himself? Robin now probably thought he was lame. Maybe Robin already was popular here despite starting only today and people flirt with him all the time and Theo was just another admirer. It wouldn’t surprise him that Robin would catch some eyes. 

The the image of a person intentionally making Robin laugh and smile suddenly came up in Theo’s mind. Theo felt a little tightness in his stomach at the thought of another boy leaning over the counter to flirt, making Robin blush, or holding his hand.

Theo shook those thoughts off. Robin wasn’t his boyfriend. He didn’t have a say in that...but maybe....

Theo let his mind drift as he reached his favorite table, located in a little alcove in the shop with comfy cushions on the seat and scratches on the old wooden table. He quickly set his backpack down, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

To the Fright Club:

Theoooo: you guys  
Theoooo: I just saw the cutest boy ever 

Roz: ooooooooooooo get it 

Harvei: where?????

Theoooo: at Dr C’s. And I mean it he’s so good looking

Sabrin: OH IS HE THE NEW BARISTA

Theoooo: yes? How’d you know??!

Sabrin: I remember dr. C saying that he is fostering a kid our age  
Sabrin: maybe he wanted to work to see what being a barista is like ????

“Hey.” 

Theo jumped slightly, seeing Robin now In front of his table, holding a white mug on a matching plate.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Robin said, setting the drink down. “There aren’t any customers ordering so I thought I’d bring your latte over.” 

If Robin noticed Theo’s flushed face, he didn’t mentioned and gave another smile. Theo looked down at the latte and gave a small gasp.

“Wow, this is beautiful!” The latte’s froth was in the shape of a rain cloud with tiny droplets falling from it. The cinnamon sprinkled on wee like even littler rain drops. 

Now it was Robin’s turn to blush, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. “Yeah...I kinda have a knack for it, you know? One day after I asked Dr. Cee if I could help him at the shop, I tried it and it was so fun to do.” 

Even Robins’s blush was cute. 

“Seriously, I’ve never seen anything like it,” Theo said, flashing a grin at Robin, internally doing jumping jacks. He tried to mentally calm himself as he carefully took a picture of it. “Thanks!”

“No problem,” Robin shuffled a little. “I’m around, so just let me know if you need anything else.”

Theo nodded and tried to stay cool as Robin walked off to the counter. He saw Dr. Cee come and talk to Robin. Both smiling and happy. 

Patting his face to feel if the bright redness on his cheeks disappeared, he sent the photo to the Fright Club and started on homework. Every so often looking up to watch Robin as he worked. He tried not to think of his friends texts saying he should ask Robin out. Would Robin say yes? He really tried not to dwell on those thoughts, but with Robin right there, it’s suffice to say his focus was not one hundred percent on schoolwork.

~~~

Over the next few weeks, Theo and his friends came at least once a week together, but Theo would come at least once by himself so he could have Robin’s attention all to himself. Or as much as he could with Robin working.

Also, the latte art kept coming each different and more beautiful than the last. A blooming lotus flower. A delicate swan. A face with freckles. A proud sailboat. A swirl of leaves. Every time Theo would tell himself he would ask Robin out. But instead he either found an excuse like that it wasn’t a good week or he’d just chicken out, terrified Robin would flat out refuse. Robin however was always there with a gentle smile and a laugh that warmed Theo’s entire body. 

Theo found out Robin’s favorite color was green (no surprise), he loved to take walks in the nearby woods, and actually didn’t like to drink coffee.

“I mean, I like the smell of it. And I like making the drinks. But the taste? Not my favorite,” Robin had said and scrunched his nose. “I tried it and was like, oh I know I’m gonna love it cause I make it all the time! But I didn’t,” he finished with a sigh.

Theo laughed imagining Robin taking a sip and trying hard not to spit it out. They were sitting at their table while Robin was on a break. Theo had a latte and a half eaten turkey sandwich while Robin had an iced tea and blueberry muffin. 

Theo always loved Robin’s break time. It felt so special talking with him and laughing. One time Robin said something so snarky about a mean customer that Theo laughed so hard he squirted coffee right out of his nose. The look of utter joy on Robin’s face after they cleaned up the mess Theo treasured and thought of often.

If only he could ask Robin out!

Then a few weeks later, Robin slid Theo’s usual latte on the table. Instead of a gorgeous design, there were words written in calligraphy. Theo looked curiously down and his heart stopped when he saw the sentence: 

Theo go out with me?

Theo was in absolute shock and could only stare at the question mark was so loopy and elegant.

Wait what?

Theo looked up to see Robin’s nervously biting his lip, the way he always does when he was unsure. The puppy dog eyes and hesitant made Theo spring into action. He jumped up and put his arms around Robin’s neck, flinging himself up to hold Robin tightly. 

“Yes yes! Of course Robin!” He exclaimed.

But when Robin didn’t return the hug Theo pulled back. “Robin?” He questioned searching Robin’s face. Robin looked the happiest he’d ever seen him. 

“Really?” Robin whispered, looking deep into Theo’s blue eyes. He lifted a hand and touched Theo’s cheek, fingertips barely touching his cheek. He looked at Theo as if he was going to change his mind at any minute. 

Theo’s arms unwound from Robin to hold his face. “Yeah, really. I like you Robin. I like you a lot.”

At this, Robin broke into a wide grin. He hands moved to rest at Theo’s waist. Theo now replaced his arms around Robin, pulling him a little closer.

“I like you too,” Robin replied, happiness filling his voice. He rested his forehead against Theo’s and closed his eyes. 

Theo was unable to hold back his smile.


End file.
